No puedo olvidarla
by Monchi-Chan
Summary: Harry despues de algunos pensamientos descubre la verdad que su corazon resguarda, el tiempo corre y solo le queda darle una razon a Hermy para que no se marche, podra lograrlo a tiempo?, te invito a leerlo y describrirlo que dises!;


bueno pues aki les dejo un one-shot que hace mucho escrivi, y bueno pss es de una de mis parejas favoritas Harry y Herminone, asi que como pueden ver soy completamente desilucional jejeje pero nimodo que se puede hacer, espero les guste vale.

ni Harry potter y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.k rowling por que de ser mios definitivamente no habria echado a perder la historia desde el 6 libro pero bueno que mas da, en fin esto lo hago no con fines de ganar algo, sino con el fin de desarrollar mi gusto por la escritura y la lectura, ademas de que me encantan los retos asi que nimodo.

sin mas disfruten de este pequeño one y espero sus comentarios! ;P

* * *

**No Puedo Olvidarla H/H**

Bebió un sorbo de su ya frió café, mientras el crepitar del fuego se hacia cada vez mas débil en su chimenea.

Nuevamente se perdió en sus memorias dejándose envolver y llevar por la magia de sus recuerdos; escuchando en silencio sus gemidos, sintiendo sus labios recorrerle el cuello hasta su mandíbula aun sin el mas mínimo contacto.

Se dejo llevar.

Se dejo envolver.

una ves mas.

Cerró los ojos mientras se reclinaba en el sofá de cuero negro de su sala de estar, no supo ya nada mas de si mismo, mientras su mente de la mano de su indomable corazón le hacían recordar todos esos momentos a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, a lo largo de esos dos años, rió en silencio recordando como dio inicio todo aquello, como comenzó ese juego pasional sin cuartel, esa necesidad del uno por el otro, reviviendo el inicio de toda esa aventura que lo envolvió y poco a poco le robo el corazón, capturándolo mas sieso fuese ya posible.

------------------------------FLAHS BLACK--------------------------------

_Apenas y salio de la ducha cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, arrugo el entrecejo no esperaba a nadie, se encogió en hombros, tomo una bermuda y se coloco la toalla sobre los hombros para bajar lo mas rápido y abrir la puerta pues la insistencia comenzaba ya ha molestarle._

_-momento por favor_

_Al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa, frente a el estaba ella, tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, en su mirada había un destello de frustración y deseo que no entendió pero le hizo tragar saliva de una manera casi sonora, nunca la había visto de esa manera._

_-Hermione que pas……_

_No pudo continuar, unos suaves labios, hambrientos y carnosos se apoderaron de los suyos con una pasión completamente desenfrenada y frustrada, se quedo completamente sorprendido, pero no por ello dejo el beso, la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso tan intensamente como ella lo hacia con el._

_Gruño frustrado al verla separarse de el de una manera rápida, mas aun sonrió cuando la puerta se serró y ella salto a sus brazos, rodeándolo con sus piernas y capturando de nuevo sus labios en un beso hambriento y sediento de el._

_Giro torpemente sobre si, para poder subir los escalones hasta su alcoba, mientras la sentía morder su cuello y su mandíbula, una caricia que lo volvió loco, le aprisiono contra la pared de las escaleras mientras una de sus manos descendía desde su cintura hasta su muslo en una deliciosa caricia; haciéndola gemir y estremecerse, el sonrió satisfecho y siguió su camino hasta el dormitorio donde una guerra de dos amantes se dio sin cuartel._

_Al amanecer la busco con sus manos, mas no la encontró su lado, lanzando un suspiro se dejo caer de nuevo sobre sus almohadas._

-------------------------------FIN FLAHS BLACK-----------------------------

Muchos encuentros mas como ese se siguieron dando a lo largo de esos dos años, siempre lo mismo, ella se iba antes del amanecer, sonrió con ironía; al recordar el motivo por el que ella avía ido a parar a sus brazos, el simple recuerdo le ponía un tanto molesto.

Recordaba claramente las palabras de Luna, recordó como le contaba que Hermione había tenido una cita ese mismo día, el día que todo dio comienzo, recordó como le decía que el tipo que había quedado con ella le había echo pasar un trago amargo, dejándole en claro que no la encontraba en lo mas mínimo deseable y que era sumamente imposible que alguien se fijase en ella.

Y que había pasado entonteces?

Ella había ido a sus brazos demostrándole al tipo ese y a ella misma que podía tener a cualquier hombre sus pies, y ese hombre era el; Harry Potter, el que la había echo suya, pero no por amor, sino por simple pasión, por el simple momento, recordó tambien que después de enterarse de todo aquello la había ido a buscar reclamándole su estupida actitud, pero de entre toda esa discusión, al final terminaron como al inicio, sobre la cama, llenándose de besos, carisias, llenándose el uno del otro.

Dos años, pasaron después de todo eso y los encuentros imposibles de evitar, sabia que todo aquello tendría su riesgo pero no le importo, sé lo jugo el todo por el todo, pero a hora todo terminaba, su relación entre sabanas blancas, furtiva, su relación en secreto había terminado, ella se iba, se alejaba para siempre.

Se levanto furioso del sofá mientras se quitaba de un tirón su camiseta, se acerco al minibar, y se sirvió una generosa porción de coñac, rápidamente se la bebió de un solo trago, tratando de bajar ese nudo en su garganta, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-----------------------------------FLASH BLACK---------------------------------------

_Gimieron con fuerza al sentirse llegar y tocar el cielo con los dedos, ella se recostó sobre su pecho aun sin separarse de la unión carnal que compartían, mientras que con sus labios recorría el pecho musculoso y sudoroso de Harry, el sonrió mientras que con manos expertas le recorría la espalda y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, trato de girar para continuar, pero ella lo detuvo._

_-debo irme_

_-aun la noche es joven_

_-tengo que arreglar mis maletas Harry_

_El se quedo complemente helado, ¿maletas? ¿Pero de que demonios le estaba hablando? Que maletas? Abríos los ojos sorprendido y la miro sintiendo algo romperse en su pecho._

_-¿maletas? De que hablas?_

_-me boy de Londres-susurro bajando la mirada,_

_Harry se incorporo un poco aun abrazándola con fuerza a su cuerpo. Mientras trataba de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón desbocado._

_-cu..cuando te vas?_

_-mañana a las 3:10 sale mi avión-fue todo lo que de sus labios salio_

_-pe..pero regresaras no? Digo aquí a Londres?_

_Rezo internamente por que aquello que veía en sus ojos no fue__se la respuesta que estaba por salir de sus labios, la soltó y se levanto, tomo sus pantalones y sus boxers para ponérselos de una manera furiosa, se sentía completamente furioso y adolorido._

_-Cuando pensabas decírmelo? Maldita sea!!, acaso pensabas hacerlo una ves que estuvieses abordo del mandito avión?-le espeto con frialdad mientras paseaba como león enjaulado por la oscura habitación._

_-te lo iba ha decir, pero no quería que nos despidiéramos de esta manera justo como te estas comportando a hora, además, la decisión ya esta tomada-murmuro comenzando a vestirse de una manera rápida._

_-Pero? Por todos los demonios como puedes decir eso!!, se supone que somos amigos Hermione tenia derecho a saberlo desde el principio en que lo decidiste, no crees?_

_-amigos? Crees que somos amigos después de todo lo que hemos pasado- le cuestiono mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_-por todos los demonios, mírate, mira como estas actuando, dame una maldita razón para irte, dame una sola maldita razón, para dejar lo que tenemos para…._

_-TU DAME UNA PARA QUEDARME!!-le grito conteniendo las lagrimas-dame solo una razón para estar aquí y sufr……_

_Dejo la frase a medio decir mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a un hombre desecho, frustrado, dolido, molesto y sin saber por que lo dejaba, sin entender por que para ella lo que tenían no significaba nada._

----------------------------------FIN FLASH BLACK----------------------------------------

Sintió la furia invadirlo de nuevo, observo la copa en sus manos y la lanzo contra la chimenea con fuerza.

No podía simplemente olvidarse de ella, de todo lo que pasaron, no podía, ya no, era tarde, sentía el pecho arderle, casi podía escuchar su corazón romperse, recordó su mirada empañada, recordó todas esas sonrisas, esos gestos, esos ratos a su lado y entonces todo tenia sentido para el a hora.

Había sido un estupido, No Podía olvidarla, por que? Por que la amaba, por que ya era tarde para decir que solamente eran dos amantes guiados por el momento, y lo sabia, por eso no había querido terminar su relación de amantes a lo largo de esos dos años.

"_-TU DAME UNA PARA QUEDARME-_" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, una razón dios tenia tantas, pero había sido un idiota se había quedado mudo, la había dejado irse cuando lo que mas deseo en ese momento fue retenerla entre sus brazos.

Miro el reloj del minibar y observo la hora 2:45.

Diablos! Tenia que darse prisa, no podía dejarla escapar, no, ya había cometido muchos errores en su vida como para cometer otro mas, tomo la camisa blanca que hace unos momentos se había quitado y se la puso mientras buscaba su varita, una ves preparado creo un traslador que lo llevase a una callejón oscuro cercas del aeropuerto.

-Muy bien Granger quieres una sola razón para no irte, entonces una tendrás-murmuro antes de desaparecer de su departamento.

El aeropuerto le quedaba a unas 2 cuadras, gruño molesto y se lanzo a correr no tenia tiempo ya, y tenia que detenerla, no la perdería así mismo perdiera la vida, no dejaría que se fuera de su lado.

Cuando entro en el aeropuerto estaba jadeando, miro en todas direcciones, hasta que sus ojos verdes chocaron con unos azules soñadores, Luna sonrió, mientras que con la mirada le decía "rápido no la dejes escapar" y la detuviese antes de que se fuera, el le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a paso acelerado hasta donde estaban, Draco, Ginne, Ron, Luna, y la ultima "conquista" de Hermione, Andréu, que en esos momentos la besaba, eso encendió los celos en el joven Potter. " bien Granger, disfruta del teatro por que sé va hacer"-pensó mientras se paraba justo detrás del "baboso mequetrefe" como acababa de bautizar al idiota que la besaba.

-muy bien imbesil, ya déjala que me pones enfermo-gruño mientras tomaba al tipo por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujaba lejos de ella. Nadie mas que el la volvería a tocar y de eso se encargaría el mismo.

-Pero que dem……

No pudo decir nada mas por que el puño derecho de Harry bolo a su nariz mandándolo a dormir un rato.

-eso es para que no vuelas a besar a MI mujer-gruño, se cruzo de brazos y se giro hacia Hermione que lo miraba con claro enojo

-Que demonios te pasa?- le grito

-ni lo toques por que soy capas de mandarlo al hospital Hermione- le advirtió al ver que se acercaba al joven.

-no eres nadie para mandarme

-Ho claro que si, y lo sabes, yo ya tuve suficiente de este estupido juego sabes, ya no mas encuentros de sabanas, no mas pasión sin amor, y sabes que, ningún imbesil te volverá aponer una mano en sima, y menos en mis narices, y te advierto que no te iras, no huirás de mi, me has entendido-dijo mientras le tomaba por los hombros

-es cierto, no mas de eso, ya no mas encuentros furtivos, y te equivocas potter, tu no eres nadie para mandarme con quien salir y con quien no, tu y yo no somos nada-le escupió

-claro que si, eres mi mujer, y nada mas que MIA, me has entendido, querías una razón para no irte bueno te la daré: No te iras por que no tienes nada que temer-le dijo de manera dulce, calmando su expresión.

-yo..yo no tengo miedo de nada-susurro algo pálida

-claro que si, y no tienes que temer Hermione, no tienes que temer por que crees que no te amo, no, no cariño, si te amo, y fui un completo imbesil en tardar tanto en darme cuenta, y si no como crees que lo nuestro duraría dos años sin que yo quisiera terminarlo, al final has tenido que hacerlo tu, me destrozaste anoche, cuando me lo soltaste, y me quede mudo, sin saber que decir, pero ya lo se, y es que no te quiero perder, por dios, no puedo olvidarte de un día para otro, jamás podría olvidarte.

-Harry no….

-no cariño ya es tarde, comprendí ya tarde que te habías metido en mi corazón y que yo jamás hice nada por sacarte de ahí, amor mírame, mira mis ojos, desnuda mi alma, no puedo, ni quiero olvidarte, y no lo hare por que estas aquí en mi pecho-se acerco a ella y la beso con ternura, sabia que sus amigos los observaban, que estaba asombrados de escuchar su historia, de oír su secreto pero poco le importo, no quería perderla, no podía hacerlo ya, no cuando se jugaba su felicidad.

Se separo de ella y apoyo su frente contra la suya, serró los ojos y apenas en un murmullo comento.

-quédate, quédate a mi lado, no me dejes en la soledad, quédate Hermione.

-es tarde, es tarde tambien para mi Harry, yo tambien te amo-murmuro rodeando con sus brazos su cuello mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos o tal ves horas, cuando estaban juntos se olvidaban de todo, fueron consientes de que el vuelo siguió su rombo, entonces fue cuando Hermione reacciono.

-dios mi equipaje

-no te preocupes Hermy, tu equipaje esta de camino a tu casa-comento Luna enigmáticamente.

-pero com…

-yo sabia que solo Harry podría detenerte y al parecer acerté, bueno yo no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, vamos Ron, Ginne, Draco-tomo a su novio de la mano y tiro de el.

-alto yo merezco una explicación, Harry nunca me lo dij…

-basta Ron, eso es asunto de ellos, nos vemos chicos-hablo por fin Ginne, tomo a Draco del Brazo y junto a Luna sacaron a sus Novios arrastras, dejándoles algo de privacidad.

-vamos

-adonde Harry.

-a casa cariño, y de hay no saldrás jamás, me oyes, no pienso permitirte huir de mi lado, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-cosas? Que tipo de cosas?-sonrió acariciando su mejilla

-planear nuestra boda, y remodelar la casa a tu gusto cariño, por que de a hora en adelante no saldrás de mi vida, de mi casa, y menos de mi cama, has entendido, y si no te gusta, bueno me tomare todo el día y la noche para convencerte-susurro sobre su oído, dio media vuelta con ella aun en sus brazos y juntos salieron del aeropuerto.

-obtare por lo segundo, tendrás que convencerme-sonrió robandole un beso

-en ese caso. Vamos, por que de a hora en adelante, seremos solo tu y yo.

Y desaparecieron, para aparecer en un lugar, en una habitación de 4 paredes, las mismas paredes que conformaban el corazón de ese joven, donde la capturo y la aprisiono, de donde jamás la dejaría escapar, por que simple y sencillamente no había Harry Potter sin Hermione Jane Granger.

"Toda vía…  
No la he podido olvidar..  
Es inútil,  
No lo puedo ocultar  
Fue inhumano, el alejarla de mi.

Su mirada empañada  
Preguntaba por que fue así…  
Hoy comprendo  
Para siempre la perdí

Y es que no puedo olvidarla… no  
Cuanto la quiero…  
Sufro y me muero por verla..  
Una ves más

Y es que no puedo olvidarla…a no  
Mi pensamiento,  
Me dice que es tarde ya  
Para olvidarla"

* * *

Bueno pues sin mas espero sus comentarios y criticas vale, os veo en otro de mis ones jejeje por cierto espero que el proximo sea un fate-nanoha y venga que si no han visto esta serie se las recomiendo es fantastica xD

Hasta la otra

AttE

Monchi-chan u.u!


End file.
